Gambler
Nobody Guard (1%)The Gambler drops (10) Munny x10 when Begin Game or Stop Dice are correctly performed. (Twilight Shard (12%) or Nobody Guard (3%) in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix.) |KH2world=Port Royal, Twilight Town, The World That Never Was |KH2cup1=Hades Paradox Cup |KH2match11=29 |KH2num11=2 |KH2match12=38 |KH2num12=4 |CKH2LVL1=99 |CKH2HP1=290 |CKH2EXP1=— |CKH2STR1=87 |CKH2DEF1=51 }} O Gambler é controlado por um alto escalão Nobody por Luxord, que se encontra em Kingdom Hearts II. Aparência Um Gambler não parece ter um corpo real e em vez disso é uma animação de vestuário. Sua parte superior do corpo é composto por um casaco rosa com mangas de sino de cor de salmão muito fino e escuro. Ele manipula dados e jogando cartas decorado com Nobody símbolos de várias maneiras através destes mangas. Ambos os lados de seu pescoço comprido ostenta um pico de cor salmão escuro como aqueles sobre o Zé-Nobody logotipo e Nobody está "cabeça" tem a mesma forma. Parte inferior do corpo do Gambler é um vestido cor de rosa desbotado que alarga-se perto da base e é decorado por várias pequenas, branco-nobody logotipos. Seus pés são longos, liso e preto. Nobody é superior e inferior corpos não estão diretamente conectados de alguma forma, e as duas metades ocasionalmente vão tornar-se separados quando o Gambler está sendo atacado. Sua estrutura corporal global destina-se para se assemelhar a Nobody sigil. Como todos os Nobodies, Gamblers têm flexibilidade surpreendente. Nome do gambler se refere a uma classe de trabalho Final Fantasy of o mesmo nome. Batalha Reaction Commands *Stop Dice: Quando o Gambler começa a jogar um dado em Sora, ele pode usar o comando de reação de Stop Dice para começar um jogo de azar. Se o O for pressionado, Sora recebe itens valiosos. No entanto, se um X é hit Sora se transforma em um dado. *Begin Game: Outro jogo de azar que envolve bater O. Desta vez, no entanto, o comando de menu transforma-se o "x" e O menu e Sora terá que bater O em cada barra. O resultado é semelhante ao Stop Dice, exceto em vez de tornar-se um morrer Sora transforma-se em um cartão. Estratégia Todos têm equipado com a habilidade de Jackpot. Sora também deve ter Wishing Lamp. Muitos Gamblers aparecem em Port Royal, especialmente onde Capitão Barbossa é travada. O mesmo princípio básico (Wishing Lamp não precisa ser equipado), pode ser usado em Underworld Cups, conseguir muitos pontos. Isto também é uma boa oportunidade para o nível máximo de summons. Antes de entrar em uma sala com Gamblers, summon Genie. A principal razão para summon é se Sora perde um jogo com um Gambler e ele tem um summon ativo, que ele nunca vai virar um cartão ou um morrer. Gamblers soltar a maior quantidade de munny de qualquer inimigo, mas não ao derrotar um. Em vez disso, o munny é recompensado ao vencer um dos seus jogos. Ganhar um jogo, seja ele um jogo de Stop Dice ou cartão, obriga a Nobody a cair 100 munny e atordoa-lo. Se houver vários Gamblers presentes, um jogo forçará todos os Gamblers no chão cair 100 munny. Por exemplo: Sora se envolve quatro Gamblers em uma batalha e um desafia para um dado ou jogo de cartas. Se ele ganhar, e todos os quatro Gamblers por acaso no chão, eles cairão coletivamente 400 munny. Sora também pode obter um escudo de Nobody Guard ou Twilight Shard vencendo. A capacidade de Jackpot os faz cair 50 munny adicionais para cada habilidade de Jackpot equipada. Localização *Port Royal *Twilight Town *The World That Never Was Ver também *Nobody Guard Notas e referências Category: Inimigos Categoria:Nobodys Categoria:Inimigos de Kingdom Hearts II